


Safe space

by just_here_for_the_food



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Post 5x05, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_here_for_the_food/pseuds/just_here_for_the_food
Summary: Super-short continuation of their last scene in 505.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Safe space

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically the first time I write anything.  
And english isn't my first language.  
So if you find any errors please let me know.

“I’m just so glad that we can be together right now.”

Kelly scooted closer to Alex to hug her tightly while she was still trying to decide if she should mention her breakdown to Alex.  
She knew they had to talk about it eventually, so she pulled out of the embrace.

But when Alex robe slipped a bit off her shoulder revealing nothing but naked skin Kelly made the choice to put this conversation off for today.  
She let her hand wander from Alex’s neck to her shoulder and further down her body.  
“You know what you are doing with this outfit, don’t you?” she asked biting her lip.  
“Well I do have to make up for the date I missed.”  
“Alex, you don’t have to make up for anything!”  
Alex slowly leaned in, let her mouth linger close to Kelly’s ear and whispered “But I want to”.

…

Later that night the both of them were finally coming down from their heights completely spent on Alex’s bed. Kelly laid sprawled out on top of Alex, legs entangled, her head above her chest listening to the heartbeat she became more and more familiar with and breathing in everything that was Alex.  
Her eyes were closed and Alex’s soothing hands on her back started to calm down her racing heart.  
“Are you going to fall asleep on me?” Alex asked with a smirk.  
“Is that uncomfortable?” Kelly started to move off her girlfriend but Alex’ strong arms held her at place.  
“Don’t you dare” Alex whispered and the soft smile on her face was almost enough to heal all of Kelly’s old wounds. Almost.  
Kelly settled back and let herself be hold. And when she felt Alex’s breath evening out and her heartrate slowing down, her arms still strong around Kelly’s torso drawing lazy patterns on her naked skin, Kelly knew she was safe.  
She was on the edge of falling asleep but when Alex‘ arms stopped their movements and her quiet adorable snoring became audible, Kelly couldn’t help but open her eyes again and just look at Alex trying to memorize every bit of the soft features of her face.  
The relaxed smile, her hair that always seems to fall halfway over her face, the way she unconsciously wrinkles her nose from time to time.  
Kelly couldn’t contain her smile as she carefully settled back into Alex.  
She knew they had some things to talk about tomorrow. She had to work through some stuff so she could fully heal. But she also knew that being with Alex was the best kind of therapy she ever experienced.  
When she was with her like she was in that moment, she felt safe and sane.  
And as crazy as it sounds – she felt at home.


End file.
